Harbringers
"Peace is a lie, a refuge for the weak and corrupt to take advantage of the strong. Only in war, the greatest of contests can humanity truly reach its potential" ''(Harbinger book of Crucible) Most of civilization has been dedicated to removing the trials and tribulations from daily life, though there are some that disagree with that mission. '''Harbingers '''are an organization dedicated to the constant perpetuation of war and conflict throughout the world of Soi, their goals are simple, endless conflict to force a survival of the fittest. Their ultimate goal is to bring down the large power structures of the '''great nations' and allow what in their view is a better way of governance through small independent often warring tribes. Philosophy "Necessity is mother of all invention. She lives in the house of desperation. We aim to bring all to her table" '' The Harbingers believe that in times of peace, those of great potential and power are wasted living comfortable lives devoid of the need to discover their hidden strength, or lack thereof. In their view, great heroes are never created in times of peace. The philosophy of the Harbingers is often cited by the '''Technocracy' as the logical conclusion of all "warrior cultures" that exist within the nations of Soi. The Harbingers in response have called The Circle a massive scam that exploits the good nature and naivete of others to steal their resources. Resources Plunder Sponsors The Harbingers are occasionally funded by wealthy nations seeking to destabilize other nations, further fueling their philosophy that large structured powers will always fall to deceit and decadence. Recruits ' Harbingers recruit from all countries, walks of life, nations, so long as the recruit demonstrates a strength that can be used for the strength of the organization. '''Broken Kingdom ' '''Woag Goran ' Tactics '''Resource starvation ' 'Rebellion and sedition ' '''Infiltration World activities Harbingers as an organization are well known throughout most of the civilized world. While some outright ban their activities or hunt down active members, other nations are welcoming, as a Harbingers will always perform admirably. They are particularly good at the managing of large groups of people for efficiency as they will drop any under performing member regardless of other factors, and are often quick to find new talent. Though they have been recorded throughout history destabilizing colonies, destroying houses of nobility, or causing havoc in global affairs, this is often attributed to more radical members of their organization, with the largest percentage of it merely being focused on increasing maximum efficiency and innovation of nations through constant adversity. Interactions Ashed Confederacy The Ashed guild system while xenophobic to those born outside of the walls of the city, will gladly work with harbingers and many native born Ashed have bought into more moderate forms of their philosophy as it works well within their economy. The Harbingers in turn work peacefully within the guild structure, but seek to undermine the Confederacy itself by breaking the alliances between cities and making them independent vessels Rakkaan Of all the people in Soi, the only ones to appreciate the existence of the Rakkaan completely are the harbingers. They see them as the natural state of humanity in the physical aspect, but see them as lacking in the intellectual aspect. In some instances, Rakkaan may be captured and recruited by Harbingers war bands and utilized as shock troops.